Ratchet devices are commonly used with straps for the purpose of securing a load onto a vehicle deck, floor or platform. Typically to secure a load, one end of the strap is anchored to a fixed point on one side of the deck, floor or platform with the balance of the strap being arranged over or around the load and passed to the other side of the deck, floor or platform where it is secured by the ratchet device. Alternatively, one end of the strap may be coupled to the load, with the other end of the strap secured by the ratchet device.
In the case of a truck, the end of the strap will typically be anchored to the deck or to a rub rail. The unanchored end of the strap is fed through the ratchet device by threading the strap through a spool of the device until it is held reasonably taut over the load. It can be difficult and time consuming to thread a length of strap longitudinally through the spool. Only once the unanchored end of the strap has been fed through the spool, can the ratchet mechanism of the device be engaged.
Generally the strap is pulled through the spool using one hand while the user attempts to keep sufficient tension on the anchored end of the strap with their other hand to maintain the strap taut. Similarly, when releasing the strap, sufficient tension must be maintained on the anchored end so the ratchet can unwind freely. This sometimes necessitates walking backwards from the vehicle or platform while holding the tensioned strap and may take some distance depending on the overall length of the strap engaged with the spool. Such movement is not ideal when working in confined spaces such as unloading bays or roads and may result in a person walking into a fixed object or an oncoming vehicle.
It is an object of at least preferred embodiments of the present invention to provide an improved ratchet device into which a strap can be quickly and easily loaded or unloaded, or to at least provide the public with a useful alternative.